The present invention relates generally to athletic apparel and more particularly to athletic legwear.
With focus on health and fitness becoming increasingly more prevalent over the last several years, it is not unexpected to discover that certain forms of aerobic exercise, such as walking and jogging, have become exceptionally popular. Aerobic exercise, as distinguished from anaerobic exercise (e.g. running at full speed or lifting heavy weights), is considered to be especially beneficial in improving one's health because during periods of aerobic exercise the heart is exercised in a vigorous but consistent manner. Apart from its cardiovascular benefits, aerobic exercise is also very effective at improving overall body conditioning and appearance.
Frequently, people who wish to direct the benefits of aerobic exercising at also improving specific parts of their body, such as their biceps and quadriceps, will carry weights while they are engaged in their exercising. Typically, those who desire bigger and stronger leg muscles have eithr wrapped weighted straps around their ankles, the straps being secured around their ankles with mating hook and loop patches, snaps or other similar types of fasteners, or have tied weights directly to their feet, securing the weights to their feet using a cast-like apparatus which is laced together like a sneaker. The weights in the straps and cast-like apparatus are usually removable (i.e. not permanently imbedded therein). One problem common with the use of ankleweight type device or weights attached to the feet is that it often causes knee and lower leg injuries. The reason for this is that the human leg is not able to withstand the torque produced by the placement of the weights at such a distance from the body's center gravity (i.e. the waist). Another problem, which pertains more to the strap approach than to the cast approach, is that the weight have a tendency to slide up and down the legs as the wearer exercises. This sliding motion frequently results in the irritation of skin covering the lower leg. Still other known arrangements for carrying weights while involved in aerobic exerises for the purpose of strengthening various muscles and/or ligaments in their bodies include using weighted wristband or weighted vests or simply carrying weights in the hands of the exerciser. The weights in such wristband and vests are usually permanently imbedded therein (i.e. cannot be removed).
Accordingly, there exists a need for an athletic legwear to be worn by person while engaged in aerobic exercise which strengthens the leg muscles while, at the same time, spares the wearer of considerable discomfort and the substantial risk of injury to the knee and lower leg.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide new and improved athletic legwear.
It is another object of this invention to provide an athletic legwear to be worn by a person while engaged in aerobic exercise which is safe, comfortable and effective at strengthening the leg muscles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide new and improved athletic legwear which is easy to manufacture, can be mass produced, and is simple to wear.
It is still another object of the present invention to new and improved athletic legwear which is constructed out of a minimal number of parts.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide new and improved legwear which is durable and easy to wash.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved arrangement for carrying weights while engaged in aerobic exercise.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved legwear.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved method for strengthening the leg muscles of a person while engaged in aerobic exercising.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved pair of pants.